This invention relates to a circuit arrangement comprising a feedback loop, which arrangement has a forward path for transmitting a result signal, a feedback path for deriving a feedback signal from the output signal of the forward path and a first re-combining stage for re-combining an input signal with the feedback signal to generate the result signal.
Such a circuit arrangement is known from European Patent Application 598 585. More particularly, the feedback loop described therein has the configuration of a Cartesian loop. Such Cartesian loops--but also feedback loops in more general terms--are to be used for a loop gain for the open feedback loop of which the gain value may at most have slight deviations from the set value for which the loop gain is designed. This is necessary for not affecting the stability of the loop and its bandwidth. In the known circuit arrangement, however, a measurement of the loop gain with open or interrupted feedback is not possible.